Family Feud
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Watch as families from your favorite shows, books, and animes, come together to face off in the popular game show with special guest Steve Harvey! Who will make it to Fast Money and will they take home the 20,000? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

House of Night

**Hello my readers. This is the first story in my new category of fan fictions. I would love to hear your feedback and I would love to hear your suggestions. I want everyone to know before you read this that everything was randomly chosen to avoid favoring one character over another. People have made comments on other stories of this type that they wish someone else would've won or that I shouldn't have made a certain character win but I want you all to know that I have and will continue to choose randomly. I feel that makes a more convincing story. Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

Me: Hello and welcome to an episode of Family Feud. Let's meet your host, Steve Harvey!

Steve Harvey: Hello and welcome to Family Feud everybody. I'm your host, Steve Harvey and we've got a good one for you today. We've got the Redbird family from Tulsa, Oklahoma and from Forks, Washington, we've got the Cullen family. Let's get this game going, give me Sylvia, give me Alice let's go!

*Alice Cullen and Sylvia Redbird take their places at the podiums on either side of Steve. Steve pulls out the card for the first round*

Steve Harvey: Alright ladies, we've got the top 6 answers on the board. In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

*Sylvia taps in first*

Steve Harvey: Yes Sylvia

Sylvia: Italy.

Steve Harvey: Italy, show me Italy on the board.

*Italy appears on the board as the number 6 answer.*

Steve Harvey: Alright Alice 5 answers top it, what's your answer?

Alice: China

Steve Harvey: Mmhmm, I know that's right. Give me China.

*China appears on the board as the number 1 answer*

Steve: Pass or Play Alice.

Alice: We're going to play.

*Alice goes back to her spot and Steve walks over to the rest of the family. Steve reaches for Carlisle's hand to shake*

Steve: Dr. Cullen how are you man good to see you.

Carlisle: I'm very good it's nice to see you too Steve.

Steve: Alright Doc, answer this for me. In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Carlisle: France.

Steve: Show me France!

*A strike appears on the board*

Steve: First strike dad, let's hope the kids know what they're doing. Rosalie, whoo, how are you doing girl, you're looking beautiful today.

Rosalie: Aww thank you.

Steve: What do you do for a living?

Rosalie: I'm a student at the University of Washington.

Steve: Very good. Alright Rosalie, In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Rosalie: America?

Steve: *chuckles* Hey, I'm not laughing at you. Sometimes the right answer is the simplest one. Show me America.

*America shows up as the number 3 answer*

Steve: See Rosalie, I apologize for...you know...laughing. I'm just going to move on to who's this your husband?

Edward: Her brother actually. Edward, good to meet you.

Steve: *shakes his hand* What do you do Edward?

Edward: I'm a stay at home spouse.

Steve: So the wife goes out to play and the husband stays and cleans? *laughs*

Edward: *chuckles* No, no way.

Steve: Alright Edward, In what country to do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Edward: Germany.

Steve: Alright, let's see if you're right. Germany.

*A second strike appears on the board*

Steve: Alright Esme, same question. In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Esme: Japan.

Steve: Japan.

*Japan appears as number 5 on the board*

Steve: We are back to you Alice, you've got two answers left on the board and only one strike left.

Alice: England.

Steve: England, land of the rich British, who love tea. Is it on the board?

*The third strike appears. Steve wanders over to the other side where the Redbirds are waiting anxiously for Sylvia to answer*

Steve: Alright Sylvia, if you give me on answer on the board, you can steal all of those points. In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Sylvia: Canada?

Steve: Canada!

*Canada appears as the number 4 answer. The Redbirds cheer and hug each other as their score of 55 points appears on the screen on the front of their podiums*

Steve: Let's see the number 2 answer.

*Mexico*

Steve: I don't know if that's true or not but let's keep the fun going. It's time for another round, give me Carlisle, give me Linda let's go!

*They take their places at the podium and shake hands. Steve pulls out the card for round 2*

Steve: Alright, we're looking for the top 5 answers. Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

*Linda buzzes in first*

Steve: Redbird family

Linda: Flat screens

Steve: Flat screens

*Flat screens shows up as number 5*

Steve: Carlisle

Carlisle: Cable

Steve: Cable.

*Cable appears on the board as number 3*

Steve: Pass or play Carlisle?

Carlisle: Play

*Carlisle takes his place. Steve moves onto Rosalie.*

Steve: Rosalie, Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Rosalie: A remote?

Steve: A remote!

*Remote appears as number 1 on the board. Steve moves onto Edward*

Steve: Alright Edward, Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Edward: HD

Steve: HD?

Edward: High definition

Steve: Okay, HD, high definition

*a strike pops up on the board*

Steve: Alright Esme, you've got your first strike. Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Esme: DVD players

Steve: DVD players

*DVD pops up as number 4 on the board*

Steve: We're back to you Alice, Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Alice: Satellite.

Steve: Satellite.

*a second strike appears on the board.*

Steve: Alright Carlisle, you've got two strikes on the board and one answer left. Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Carlisle: Color?

Steve: Color!

*color appears on the board and 73 points are added to the podiums of the Cullen Family*

Steve: Alright we're moving on to Round 3. Give me Rosalie, give me Zoey let's go.

*The girls take their places at the podium and shake hands*

Steve: Okay ladies, the point values are doubled in this round. We've looking for the top 5 answers. Name something men do to combat hair loss.

*Rosalie buzzes in first*

Steve: Rosalie

Rosalie: Wig

Steve: A wig

*wig shows up as number 3 on the board*

Steve: Zoey?

Zoey: Rogaine

Steve: Rogaine!

*Rogaine pops up as the number 1 answer*

Steve: Pass or play?

Zoey: Play.

*Zoey takes her place and Steve goes to Heath*

Steve: Heath, not that you would know anything about this, Name something men do to combat hair loss

Heath: hairpiece

Steve: A hair piece

*a strike appears on the board*

Steve: Stark, Name something men do to combat hair loss.

Stark: Um... well...

*a strike appears*

Steve: You took too long buddy. That's okay, you can still do this. Sylvia, Name something men do to combat hair loss.

Sylvia: Hair extensions.

Steve: Hair extensions

*the third strike appears*

Steve: Alright Cullen family, if you can give me one answer, you can steal all of those points. Alice, Name something men do to combat hair loss.

Alice: Shave?

Steve: *starts laughing* Alice honey, the question was about hair LOSS! Shave!

*a strike appears. The Redbird family's score now reads 155.*

Steve: Show me number 2

*Number 2 was comb over*

Steve: *chuckles* Number 4

*Number 4 was transplant*

Steve: *looking confused* Number 5?

*Number 5 was pills*

Steve: That was a tough one but we're not done yet. Give me Heath, give me Edward.

*The boys take their places and shake hands*

Steve: Alright we're looking for the top 6 answers, point values are tripled for this round. Name an animal you would see in the mountains.

*Heath buzzes in first*

Steve: Heath.

Heath: mountain lion

Steve: Mountain lion.

*mountain lion appears as number 2 on the board*

Steve: Edward

Edward: snake

Steve: a snake.

*snake appears as number 5*

Steve: Pass or play Heath?

Heath: Play

*Heath goes back and Steve goes to Stark*

Steve: Stark, name an animal you would see in the mountains.

Stark: bear

Steve: Bear

*bear appears as number 1 on the board*

Zoey: Good answer baby!

Steve: Calm down Zoey. Sylvia, what have you been teaching your granddaughter?

Sylvia: *laughing* To support her man

Steve: *chuckles and smiles* She's doing that alright. Sylvia, name an animal you would see in the mountains.

Sylvia: wolf

Steve: A wolf.

*Wolf appears as number 6*

Steve: Linda, name an animal you would see in the mountains.

Linda: Deer.

Steve: Deer.

*deer appears as number 4*

Steve: Alright Zoey, you've got no strikes on the board. Name an animal you would see in the mountains.

Zoey: Bobcat.

Steve: Bobcat

*a strike appears on the board*

Steve: Well, now you have a strike. It's okay sweetheart. You were too busy supporting your man. *everybody laughs* Alright Heath, you've got one answer left and two strikes. No pressure. Name an animal you would see in the mountains

Heath: Mountain goat.

Steve: I think you're still on the mountains man. Show me mountain goat.

*Mountain goat appears on the board as number 3*

Steve: *goes over to the Cullens* You all played a great game today. It was a pleasure to have you. Alright Redbird family, give me two people for Fast Money.

*Zoey and Heath come out from behind the podiums and join Steve in the center stage. Steve walks Heath back stage.*

Steve: Alright Zoey, here's the deal. We're looking for the top answer. Heath is back stage, he can't see or hear any of your answers. If the two of you score 200 points or more, tell everybody what you're going to win.

Zoey: 20,000 dollars!

Steve: Alright Zoey are you ready?

Zoey: I'm ready Steve.

Steve: Alright, give me 20 seconds on the clock. The clock will start after I read the first question. Name something people know about skunks.

Zoey: They stink.

Steve: Name something made from tomatoes

Zoey: Ketchup

Steve: Name something you can snap

Zoey: Fingers

Steve: Name an animal people are afraid of

Zoey: Spiders

Steve: Name something you would see in a city park

Zoey: Trees.

*Steve turns Zoey around to reveal her scores*

Steve: You did good girl. Let's see how you did. We asked Name something people know about skunks you said...stink... survey says...

*stink said 66 points*

Steve: Fantastic! Second, we said name something made from tomatoes. You said...ketchup...survey says...

*ketchup said 33 points*

Steve: Outstanding girl. I think you redeemed yourself. We said name something you can snap. You said...fingers...survey says...

*fingers said 44 points*

Steve: We asked name something you would see in a city park you said...trees...survey said...

*trees said 16 points*

Steve: Alright, not bad, let's bring out Heath.

*Heath comes out and stands next to Steve*

Steve: Heath, Zoey gave us some pretty good answers but you're only halfway done. I'm going to ask you the same 5 questions and you give me a different answer. If you duplicate an answer you'll hear this sound (a beeping) I'll say try again. This time is a little tougher so we're going to give you 25 seconds. You ready?

Heath: Bring it Steve.

Steve: *chuckles* Alright, clock will start after I read the first question. Name something people know about skunks.

Heath: Stink

Steve: Try again

Heath: ...Nocturnal

Steve: Name something made from tomatoes

Heath: tomato sauce

Steve: Name something you can snap

Heath: Twigs

Steve: Name an animal people are afraid of

Heath: Snake

Steve: Name something you would see in a city park

Heath: ...sidewalk.

*Steve turns Heath around to face the board*

Steve: Not bad man. Not bad at all. We asked 100 people, name something people know about skunks you said...nocturnal...survey said...

*nocturnal said 0 points*

Steve: Ooh. Okay, that's alright. Number one answer was stink. We asked name something made from tomatoes you said...tomato sauce...Mmhmm, love me some tomato sauce...survey said...

*tomato sauce said 56 points*

Steve: Tomato sauce was the number 1 answer. We asked name something you can snap you said...twigs...survey said...

*twigs said 7 points*

Steve: Fingers was the top answer. We said name an animal people are afraid of you said...snakes...those evil snakes...survey said...

*snakes said 16 points*

Steve: Lion was the number one answer. We said name something you would see in a city park you said...sidewalk...*chuckles*...survey said...

*sidewalk said 0 points*

Steve: Number one answer was benches. That's okay. If you and Zoey scored 200 points or more you are walking away with $20,000. Did you score 200 points or more?

*The board shows a total of 238 points*

Steve: Congratulations Redbird family, you just won $20,000. *faces the audience* Well the Redbird family is going home with $20,000 and we've had a great game tonight. I'm Steve Harvey, and until next time goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha vs. Rurouni Kenshin

Me: Hello and welcome everyone to another exciting episode of Family Feud. Here's your host, Steve Harvey!

Steve Harvey: Hello everyone, welcome to Family Feud. We've got another good one for you tonight. We've got two families from Tokyo, Japan, The Higurashi family and the Himora family. If we're ready to start the game, let's get Inuyasha and let's get Kenshin up here, let's go.

*Inuyasha and Kenshin take their places on either side of Steve and shake hands*

Steve Harvey: Okay gentlemen, we're looking for the top six answers on the board. Name something people do more often on vacation.

*Kenshin buzzes in*

Steve Harvey: Kenshin, what is your answer?

Kenshin: Spend money

Steve Harvey: If that's not on there, I'm just going to quit now. Strong answer to get us started Mr. Himora. Spend money.

*Spend money comes on the board as the third answer, giving the first 13 points*

Steve Harvey: Okay Inuyasha, two answers top it.

Inuyasha: Relax

Steve Harvey: Relax

*Relax appears on the board as the second answer, giving 22 more points*

Steve Harvey: Pass or Play Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: We'll play Steve.

*Inuyasha and Kenshin go back to their podiums on either side of the stage and Steve Harvey follows after Inuyasha*

Steve Harvey: So, you're Kagome?

Kagome: That's me!

Steve Harvey: And you're Inuyasha's wife is that correct?

Kagome: Yes sir.

Inuyasha: For quite a few years now.

Steve Harvey: Quite a few years?

Inuyasha and Kagome: Yes.

Steve Harvey: *looking back and forth between the two of them, he asks Kagome* Does that mean he doesn't know how long it has been?

*The audience and everyone else laughs*

Steve Harvey: Okay Kagome, Name something people do more often on vacation.

Kagome: Drinking.

Steve Harvey: *chuckles a little* Drinking…cocktails..and pina coladas.

*Drinking is not on the board and they receive their first strike*

Steve Harvey: Okay, we're going to move on to you Miss Sango. What is it that you do for a living?

Sango: I am a demon slayer.

Steve Harvey: Well…that's good I guess. *the audience and everyone laughs again* If somebody's got to do it, I guess you're going to do it huh?

Sango: I'm very good at what I do Steve.

Steve Harvey: I bet you are girl. *chuckles* Sango, name something people do more often on vacation.

Sango: Swim?

Steve Harvey: Swim?

Sango: You know, people go to the beach a lot for vacation.

Steve Harvey: Okay, I guess that makes sense. Show me swimming!

*Swimming does not appear on the board, giving them a second strike*

Steve Harvey: Okay Miroku, you've got 2 strikes on the board. If you get a third strike, the Himora family will get a chance to steal. Name something people do more often on vacation.

Miroku: Um…well..

*The third strike appears*

Steve Harvey: I'm sorry man, you took too long.

*Steve walks over to Kenshin's side and stands in front of Kenshin*

Steve Harvey: Kenshin, name something people do more often on vacation.

Kenshin: Take photos.

Steve Harvey: Take photos.

*A strike appears on the board. Inuyasha and the others cheer and high-five one another as their score of 35 points appears on their podium*

Steve Harvey: Let's see the other answers. Show me the number 1 answer.

*Eat out*

Steve Harvey: *smiles* Show me number 4.

*Travel*

Steve Harvey: Number 5

*Have fun*

Steve Harvey: And number 6

*See sights*

Steve Harvey: Okay, not a bad first round. But we're not done yet. Give me Kagome, give me Kaoru, let's go.

*Kagome and Kaoru take their places and shake hands*

Steve Harvey: Ladies, we're looking for the top six answers. Name a possession a mother passes on to her daughter.

*Kaoru buzzes in first*

Kaoru: A necklace

Steve Harvey: A necklace.

*Necklace shows up as the second answer, awarding 22 points*

Steve Harvey: Kagome, can you beat it?

Kagome: Wedding dress?

Steve Harvey: Wedding dress.

*Wedding dress appears as the third answer, with a total of 21 points*

Steve Harvey: Pass or Play Kaoru?

Kaoru: We'll play Steve.

*Kagome goes back to her side and Steve follows Kaoru over to her side. Steve stands in front of Sanosuke and shakes his hand*

Steve Harvey: How are you Sanosuke?

Sanosuke: I'm doing great Steve.

Steve Harvey: That's good to hear man. Sanosuke, name a possession a mother pass on to her daughter.

Sanosuke: Her wedding ring.

Steve Harvey: Her wedding ring.

*Wedding ring is the number 1 answer, giving them another 43 points.*

Steve Harvey: You know if my wife gives away her wedding ring I would rather it be to a daughter. That damn ring wasn't cheap. *everyone laughs*

Sanosuke: You have to say that.

Steve Harvey: What's that?

Sanosuke: You have to say that so you won't get in trouble with your wife after the show.

*The audience and everyone bursts into more laughter. Steve leans against the podium in front of Sanosuke*

Steve Harvey: Why you gotta be givin away my secrets man? Is bro code not sacred anymore? Would you rat out Kenshin?

Kenshin: He has many times.

Steve Harvey: *Everyone and Steve laughs* Okay, moving on. Now we have Megumi, how are you girl?

Megumi: I'm also great Steve.

Steve Harvey: What do you do for a living?

Megumi: I'm a doctor with my very own practice in Tokyo.

Steve Harvey: Is that right? Put it right here girl, good for you. *Steve offers her a high-five, which she returns, smiling and giggling.* Okay Dr. Megumi, name a possession a mother passes on to her daughter.

Megumi: Her wisdom Steve.

Steve Harvey: I like that answer. Her wisdom.

*Wisdom does not appear, giving them their first strike.*

Steve Harvey: Only one strike Yahiko. Name a possession a mother passes on to her daughter.

Yahiko: Photographs.

Steve Harvey: Photographs.

*Photographs are not on the board*

Steve Harvey: You've got two strikes now Kenshin, you have to be careful. If your answer is not on the board, the Higurashi family has a chance to steal. Name a possession a mother passes on to her daughter.

Kenshin: Clothes?

Steve Harvey: Clothes.

*The third strike appears. Steve goes over to Inuyasha.*

Steve Harvey: Alright, if your answer is up there, your family steals the points. Name a possession a mother passes on to her daughter.

Inuyasha: Um…a bracelet?

Steve Harvey: A bracelet.

*A strike appears and the Himoras are awarded 86 points*

Steve Harvey: Let's see number 4.

*Hope chest*

Steve Harvey: Number 5

*China*

Steve Harvey: *looking puzzled* Number 6

*Looks*

Steve Harvey: *Laughing* Let's move on to Round 3. Give me Sanosuke, give me Sango.

*The boys take their places and shake hands*

Steve Harvey: Okay you guys, we're looking for the top six answers on the board. Name something in your bathroom that you might bring on a camping trip.

*Sanosuke buzzes in first*

Sanosuke: Toothbrush

Steve Harvey: A toothbrush

*Toothbrush appears on the board as the number 1 answer, awarding 33 points. The score doubles to 66 points for the third round*

Steve Harvey: Pass or Play Sanosuke?

Sanosuke: Play

*Steve follows Sanosuke over to his side of the stage, meanwhile, Sango returns to her side.*

Steve Harvey: Okay Megumi, name something in your bathroom that you might bring on a camping trip.

Megumi: A hairbrush.

*The first strike appears on the board*

Steve Harvey: Yahiko, you're up lil man.

Yahiko: Don't call me little Steve.

Steve Harvey: My bad man. Name something in your bathroom that you might bring on a camping trip.

Yahiko: Toilet paper.

Steve Harvey: Bring along the toilet paper, for the woods. Is it up there?

*Toilet paper is the number 2 answer, giving 15 points that get doubled to 30*

Steve Harvey: Alright Kenshin, name something in your bathroom that you might bring on a camping trip.

Kenshin: Shampoo

Steve Harvey: Shampoo.

*The second strike comes up on the board*

Steve Harvey: Okay, Miss Kaoru, name something in your bathroom that you might bring on a camping trip.

Kaoru: Deodorant

Steve Harvey: Smart answer girl. Show me deodorant.

*Deodorant is number 6 on the board. It added 6 points, doubling up to 12.*

Steve Harvey: Sanosuke, back to you my man, name something in your bathroom that you might bring on a camping trip.

Sanosuke: Insect repellant.

Steve Harvey: Insect repellant.

*The third strike appears on the board and Steve goes over to Inuyasha*

Steve Harvey: Inuyasha, if your answer is up there, your family steals. Name something in your bathroom that you might bring on a camping trip.

Inuyasha: Toothpaste

Steve Harvey: For the steal, toothpaste

*Toothpaste is the number 5 answer. Inuyasha's family gets 108 points added to their current 86 points for a total of 194.

Steve Harvey: Okay let's see the last two answers. Show me number 3.

*Soap*

Steve Harvey: Number 4.

*Towel*

Steve Harvey: We're still not done yet. We're moving on to Round 4, give me Megumi, give me Miroku.

*They take their places at the podium and shake hands*

Steve Harvey: Okay, we're looking for the top six answers. Name a famous singer whose performances really create a "stir".

*Miroku buzzes in first*

Miroku: Brittney Spears.

Steve Harvey: Brittney Spears.

*A strike appears on the board*

Megumi: Michael Jackson.

*Michael Jackson is the number six answer, giving 4 points, tripling to 12 points. Steve walks with Megumi over to her side*

Steve Harvey: Yahiko, you're up. Name a famous singer whose performances really create a "stir".

Yahiko: Prince.

Steve Harvey: Prince.

*Prince is the number 5 answer. The score is 5 points, but tripled it equals 15.*

Steve Harvey: Okay, now Kenshin. Name a famous singer whose performances really create a stir.

Kenshin: ….oro.

*A strike appears on the board*

Steve Harvey: Sorry man, you took too long. Okay Kaoru, name a famous singer whose performances really create a stir.

Kaoru: Taylor Swift

Steve Harvey: Taylor Swift

*The second strike appears on the board*

Steve Harvey: So Sanosuke, if your answer is on the board, we'll go into a sudden death round. If your answer is not on the board, Inuyasha's family has a chance to steal. Name a singer whose performances really create a stir.

Sanosuke: Kayne West?

Steve Harvey: Kayne West.

*The third strike appears. Steve goes over to Inuyasha*

Steve Harvey: Inuyasha, if your answer is on the board, your family wins the game. If it's not there, the other family gets the points and we'll go to sudden death. Name a singer whose performances really create a stir.

Inuyasha: Skillet.

Steve Harvey: Skillet

*Skillet is not on the board and a strike appears. Kenshin's family is awarded 27 points.*

Steve Harvey: Okay, no one reached 300 points so now we go to sudden death. Give me Yahiko, give me Shippo.*

*Yahiko and Shippo take their places at the podium.*

Steve Harvey: This is how sudden death is going to work. I'm going to ask you one question and I'm only looking for the top answer. The first one to find the top answer will move on to Fast Money. If you're ready, here we go. Name something that might accidentally get left on all night.

*Shippo buzzes in first*

Shippo: TV

Steve Harvey: For the win, TV.

*TV is the number 1 answer. Steve goes over to Kenshin's family and shakes their hands.*

Steve Harvey: Okay, I need two people for Fast Money.

*Inuyasha and Kagome stand beside Steve. Steve then leads Kagome backstage*

Steve Harvey: Okay Inuyasha, for Fast Money, we're only looking for the top answers. Kagome is backstage, she cannot see or hear any of your answers. If you and Kagome can score 200 points or higher, tell everyone what you're going to win.

Inuyasha: $20,000

Steve Harvey: Give me 20 seconds on the clock. The clock will start after I read the first question. Name something people throw at a track and field meet.

Inuyasha: Javelin

Steve Harvey: Name a magazine you might find in a doctor's waiting room

Inuyasha: Reader's Digest

Steve Harvey: Name something about a flight you would be surprised to hear a passenger say was good.

Inuyasha: Turbulence.

Steve Harvey: Name a famous short person

Inuyasha: Napoleon.

Steve Harvey: Name something you find in an Easter basket

Inuyasha: Eggs

Steve Harvey: Okay Inuyasha, let's see how you did. *Turns him around to face the board*

Steve Harvey: We asked, name something people throw at a track and field meet, you said…javelin…survey said…

*41 points for javelin*

Steve Harvey: Good start. We asked name a magazine you might find in a doctor's waiting room you said…Reader's Digest…survey said…

*6 points for Reader's Digest*

Steve Harvey: We asked name something about a flight you would be surprised to hear a passenger say was good. You said…turbulence…survey said…

*11 points for Turbulence*

Steve Harvey: We asked name a famous short person. You said…Napoleon….survey said…

*5 points for Napoleon*

Inuyasha: What?!

Steve Harvey: I'm surprised too man, I thought that would be the number 1 answer. Anyway, for the final survey we asked name something you find in an Easter basket…you said…eggs. By that I hope you mean the chocolate ones. Survey said…

*50 points for Eggs*

Steve Harvey: Okay that's what I'm talking about. Go ahead and return to your podium and bring out Kagome. *Kagome comes to stand beside Steve.* Alright Kagome, now it's your turn. Inuyasha got 113 points already. You're only 87 points away.

Kagome: Wow.

Steve Harvey: But you can do it. However, this time is going to be a bit harder so we're going to give you 25 seconds. Are you ready?

Kagome: Yes.

Steve Harvey: The clock will start after I read the first question. Name something people throw at a track and field meet.

Kagome: Discus

Steve Harvey: Name a magazine you might find in a doctor's waiting room.

Kagome: People

Steve Harvey: Name something about a flight you would be surprised to hear a passenger say was good.

Kagome: Price

Steve Harvey: Name a famous short person

Kagome: Richard Simmons

Steve Harvey: Name something you find in an Easter Basket

Kagome: Candy

*Steve turns her to reveal her scores.*

Steve Harvey: We asked, name something people throw at a track and field meet. You said…discus…survey said.

*23 points for discus*

Steve Harvey: We asked, name a magazine you might find in a doctor's waiting room…you said…People…survey said…

*6 points for People*

Steve Harvey: We asked name something about a flight you would be surprised to hear a passenger say was good…you said…price…I'd be amazed too if you got a flight for a decent price…survey said…

*No points for Price*

Steve Harvey: Alright…name a famous short person…you said….Richard Simmons…survey said…

*No points for Richard Simmons*

Steve Harvey: Finally, we asked name something you find in an Easter basket…you said…candy…Mhmm, I love me that Easter candy. Survey said…

*22 points for Candy. The final score adds up to 164 points*

Steve Harvey: I'm sorry guys, you don't win the $20,000 but I am going to give you $5 per point. *To the audience* Well, the Higurashi family is going home with $820 and we've had a great game tonight. Until next time, I'm Steve Harvey, goodnight folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Feud: Sohmas VS Phantomhives

Me: Hello and welcome to another episode of Family Feud. Here's your host….Steve Harvey!

Steve Harvey: Hello everybody welcome to Family Feud. We've got another good one for you today. From Tokyo, Japan, we have the Sohma family and from London, England we have the Phantomhive family. Let's get this game started, give me Yuki, give me Ciel let's go.

*The players make their way to the podiums and shake hands.*

Steve: We are looking for the top 7 answers. Name a shape Christmas cookies come in.

*Yuki buzzes in first*

Yuki: Trees.

Steve: Trees.

*Trees is the number one answer on the board, awarding 46 points. Yuki chooses for his family to play and Steve sends Ciel back to the Phantomhive side of the stage. Steve and Yuki head back to the Sohma side. *

Steve: Hello Kyo, it's good to see you man.

Kyo: *huffs* Whatever.

Steve: Alright man, name a shape Christmas cookies come in.

Kyo: Santa.

Steve: Santa.

*Santa is the number 2 answer, adding 19 points to the original 46.*

Steve: Shigure, how are you man?

Shigure: I'm doing very well thank you.

Steve: What do you do man?

Shigure: I am a novelist.

Steve: Is that so? What kind of books do you write?

Yuki and Kyo: NO!

Steve: What? What's the matter?

Kyo: Don't even ask.

Yuki: You really don't want to know.

Steve: Didn't you say they fight all of the time?

Shigure: Yes, Steve they do. Can barely stand to be in the same room most of the time.

Steve: Well if they agree on something it must be bad. So Shigure, name a shape Christmas cookies come in.

Shigure: Reindeer.

Steve: Reindeer.

*The first strike appears on the board.*

Steve: Hello Tohru, it's nice to see you dear.

Tohru; It's very nice to see you too Steve.

Steve: Tohru, name a shape Christmas cookies come in.

Tohru: An ornament?

Steve: Okay…good answer…I like it. Ornament.

*A second strike appears on the board*

Steve: Okay Kagura, now you have to be careful, you've got two strikes on the board, if your answer is up there, you're still alive, if it's not there, the Phantomhive family has a chance to steal. Name a shape Christmas cookies come in.

Kagura: Stockings Steve.

Steve: Stockings.

*Stockings is number 5 on the board. 5 points is added to the total score.*

Steve: We're back to you Yuki. Name a shape Christmas cookies come in.

Yuki: A star.

Steve: I like it…show me a star.

*Star is the number 3 answer adding 10 more points.*

Steve: *pretends to look scared going over to Kyo.* Kyo, name a shape Christmas cookies come in.

Kyo: Candy cane.

Steve: *jokingly wipes his forehead.* I like…how….menacingly you're making Christmas sound right now Kyo. It's…just…fascinating. *Steve chuckles* Show me candy cane.

*Candy cane is number 4 with a total of 6 points for that answer*

Steve: Only two more answers to go Shigure. Name a shape Christmas cookies come in.

Shigure: I'm going with presents Steve.

Steve: Looking for some presents.

*Presents is not on the board and the third strike appears on the board. Steve wanders over to the Phantomhive side, over to stand before Ciel.*

Steve: Okay Ciel, it's time for the steal. If your answer is on the board, your family steals the points. Name a shape Christmas cookies come in.

Ciel: An angel.

Steve: An angel.

*Angel is number 6 on the board. The Phantomhives steal a total of 86 points.

Steve: Show me the number 7 answer. *Bells* Okay, that was a good first round but we're not done yet. We're going into Round 2, give me Kyo, give me Sebastian let's go.

*Kyo and Sebastian take their places at the podium and shake hands*

Steve: Gentlemen, we're looking for the top 7 answers. Name a city in Florida.

*Sebastian buzzes in first*

Sebastian: Tallahassee.

Steve: Looking for the capital, Tallahassee.

*Tallahassee is number 6 on the board. 7 points.*

Steve: Wow, that's surprising. Okay Kyo, 5 answers top it.

Kyo: Orlando.

Steve: Orlando.

*Orlando is number 2. 17 points.*

Kyo: We're going to play Steve.

Steve: Okay, back to you again Shigure. Name a city in Florida.

Shigure: Tampa.

Steve: Tampa.

*Tampa is number 4, giving 13 points*

Steve: On to you Miss Tohru. Name a city in Florida.

Tohru: Jacksonville.

Steve: Jacksonville.

*Jacksonville is number 3. 14 points awarded.*

Steve: You guys are doing great. You've got no strikes on the board so far. Let's see if you can keep it up. Kagura, name a city in Florida.

Kagura: Miami.

Steve: Miami.

*Miami is number 1 (23 points)*

Steve: Alright Yuki, you guys are still doing great. Name a city in Florida.

Yuki: Key West.

Steve: Key West.

*Key West is not on the board, strike one*

Steve: *looks at Yuki apologetically* I…think…I may have jinxed it man. I'm so sorry. I'm….just moving on now.

Yuki: It's okay Steve.

Steve: *chuckles* Oh it's okay Steve. We're only going to…you know what, I'm stopping right there. If I do jinx this game, there are going to be five very angry Sohmas on stage. *the audience laughs* So, Kyo, back to you man. Name a city in Florida.

Kyo: Fort Lauderdale.

Steve: Show me Fort Lauderdale.

*Fort Lauderdale is not on the board. That's two strikes.*

Steve: Alright Shigure. Here's the situation man, you've got two strikes on the board. If your answer isn't there, the Phantomhive family will have a chance to steal. Name a city in Florida.

Shigure: Sarasota.

Steve: Show me Sarasota.

*Sarasota isn't on the board. Steve goes over to the Phantomhive side.*

Steve: Ciel, if your answer is up there, your family steals the points. Name a city in Florida.

Ciel: Daytona Beach.

Steve: Daytona Beach.

*Daytona Beach is on the board. The Phantomhives steal 74 points, ending round 2 with a total of 160 points*

Steve: That's it for Round 2. Show me number 7.

*Number 7 was Panama City*

Steve: Okay, that's two rounds down, but we're not done yet. Give me Shigure, give me Finny, let's go.

*Shigure and Finny take their places at the podium and shake hands*

Steve: Gentleman, points are doubled this round. We are looking for the top 6 answers. Name something on your car you would be horrified to find out was not working while you are driving.

*Shigure buzzes in first*

Shigure: The brakes.

Steve: Show me brakes.

*Brakes is the number 1 answer, and 57 points are added on the board*

Steve: Pass or play Shigure?

Shigure: We'll play Steve.

Steve: *goes over to Tohru* Okay Tohru, name something on your car you would be horrified to find out was not working while you are driving.

Tohru: The steering wheel?

Steve: Steering wheel.

*Steering wheel is number 2 on the board, worth 11 points*

Steve: Very good girl. Now Kagura, name something on your car you would be horrified to find out was not working while you are driving.

Kagura: Gas pedal.

Steve: Gas pedal.

*Gas pedal is not on the board. Strike 1*

Steve: That's alright Kagura, you guys can still do this. Yuki, name something on your car you would be horrified to find out was not working while you are driving.

Yuki: Engine.

Steve: The engine.

*Engine is number 4 on the board, adding 5 more points*

Steve: You guys are doing great. Let's keep it up. Kyo, name something on your car you would be horrified to find out was not working while you are driving.

Kyo: Muffler.

Steve: The muffler.

*Muffler is not on the board, strike 2*

Steve: Back to you Shigure. Name something on your car you would be horrified to find out was not working while you are driving.

Shigure: Seatbelt.

*Seatbelt is not on the board, strike 3*

Steve: Okay Ciel, if your answer is up there, your family steals. Name something on your car you would be horrified to find out was not working while you are driving.

Ciel: Ignition.

Steve: The ignition.

*Ignition is not on the board. The Sohmas are given the points and their total is 146 points.*

Steve: Let's see the last three answers. Show me number 3.

*Number 3: wipers*

Steve: Number 5

*Number 5: Speedometer*

Steve: Number 6

*Number 6: air conditioner*

Steve: Let's get ready for Round 4. Give me Tohru, give me Mey-Rin let's go.

*Tohru and Mey-Rin shake hands and get ready for the round*

Steve: Ladies, point values are tripled this round. We're looking for the top 6 answers. Name a type of food you'd buy from a supermarket's freezer section.

*Tohru buzzes in first*

Tohru: Vegetables.

*Vegetables is number 5 on the board, awarding 4 points*

Steve: Four answers top it. Mey-Rin?

Mey-Rin: Ice cream.

Steve: Mmm. Ice cream.

*Ice cream is number 1 on the board. The Phantomhive's take the play.*

Steve: Bardroy, how are you man?

Bardroy: I'm doing well Steve.

Steve: Name a type of food you'd buy from a supermarket's freezer section.

Bardroy: I'm going to say…popsicles Steve.

Steve: *shocked* Wasn't expecting…a grown ass man to say something like that. Popsicles.

*Popsicles are not on the board, strike 1*

Steve: Ciel. Name a type of food you'd buy from a supermarket's freezer section.

Ciel: Pizza.

Steve: They've got some good frozen pizza too. Pizza.

*Pizza is number 3 on the board*

Steve: You're still alive Phantomhive family. Sebastian, name a type of food you'd buy from a supermarket's freezer section.

Sebastian: TV dinners.

Steve: TV dinners.

*TV dinners are number 2 on the board*

Steve: Finny, name a type of food you'd buy from a supermarket's freezer section.

Finny: Seafood.

Steve: Seafood.

*Seafood is not on the board, strike 2*

Steve: Okay Mey-Rin, you've only got one strike left. If your answer is up there, you're still alive but if it's not up there, the Sohmas have a chance to steal. Name a type of food you'd buy from a supermarket's freezer section.

Mey-Rin: Breakfast.

Steve: You're going to need to be more specific.

Mey-Rin: ….waffles.

Steve: Waffles.

*Waffles are not on the board, strike 3. It is now Yuki's turn to steal*

Steve: Yuki, if your answer is up there, we'll go to sudden death. If your answer is not up there, the Phantomhives win the game. Name a type of food you'd buy from a supermarket's freezer section.

Yuki: Fruit.

Steve: Fruit, for the win.

*Fruit is not up there. The Phantomhives have reached over 300 points and are now going on to Fast Money.*

Steve: Reveal the last two answers. Number 4.

*Number 4: juice.

Steve: *confused* Number 6.

*Number 6: French fries.

Steve: Alright, give me two people for Fast Money. *Sebastian and Mey-Rin are chosen for Fast Money. Mey-Rin is lead backstage to cover her ears*

Steve: Okay Sebastian. Here's how this works. Mey-Rin is backstage, she can't see or hear any of your answers. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and we are looking for the top answer. If you and Mey-Rin can score a total of 200 points or more, tell everyone what you're going to win.

Sebastian: 20,000 dollars Steve.

Steve: *chuckles* Don't sound so excited Sebastian. Anyway, are you ready?

Sebastian: Of course Steve.

Steve: You'll have 20 seconds, the clock will start after I read the first question. Name something most cars have today that you would not find in Fred Flintstone's car.

Sebastian: Engine

Steve: Name an organ people donate.

Sebastian: Kidney

Steve: Name something associated with a mummy.

Sebastian: Egypt

Steve: Name a disease kids get a shot to prevent.

Sebastian: Chicken pox.

Steve: Name something that is sold by pushy salespeople.

Sebastian: Car

Steve: Let's see how you did. For the first survey, we said name something most cars have today that you would not find in Fred Flintstone's car, you said…engine…survey said

*12 points*

Steve: We said, name an organ people donate…you said…kidney…survey said

*48 points*

Steve: That's better. We said, name something associated with a mummy…you said…Egypt…survey said

*15 points*

Steve: We said name a disease kids get a shot to prevent….you said…chicken pox…survey said

*19 points*

Steve: We said name something that is sold by pushy salespeople…you said…car…survey said

*35 points. Mey-Rin then comes out on stage and stands next to Steve.*

Steve: Okay Mey-Rin, Sebastian got 129 points. You can still get the rest of the points. All you have to do is answer the same surveys but you cannot duplicate any of the answers, if you do I'll say try again. This time is going to be harder so we're giving you 25 seconds. Are you ready?

Mey-Rin: Yes I am Steve.

Steve: Okay then here we go. Name something most cars have today that you would not find in Fred Flintstone's car

Mey-Rin: Gas

Steve: Name an organ people donate.

Mey-Rin: Heart

Steve: Name something associated with a mummy.

Mey-Rin: Tombs

Steve: Name a disease kids get a shot to prevent

Mey-Rin: Flu

Steve: Name something that is sold by pushy salespeople.

Mey-Rin: House.

Steve: Let's see if you got the points. We said name something most cars have today that you would not find in Fred Flintstone's car…you said…gas…survey said

*O points*

Steve: That answer made sense to me, I don't get it. Whatever. We said name an organ people donate…you said…heart….survey said

*21 points*

Steve: We said name something associated with a mummy…you said…tombs…survey said

*12 points*

Steve: We said name a disease kids get a shot to prevent…you said…flu…survey said

*8 points*

Steve: We said name something that is sold by pushy salespeople…you said…house…survey said

*0 points. The final score is 170 points*

Steve: Well the Phantomhives didn't win the $20,000 but they will be given $5 a point for a grand total of $850. We've had a great time, I hope you have too. Thanks for watching Family Feud and until next time, I'm Steve Harvey, goodnight folks.


End file.
